


Пойман с поличным

by Savannah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен помогает племяннику испечь печенье на конкурс. К несчастью, без кошмара его детства – Джареда Падалеки – не обходится и тут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пойман с поличным

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Caught in the Cookie Jar... by ashtraythief.

Джаред Падалеки – Само Воплощение Зла.

Он сын Сатаны и Хаоса. И Дженсен уверен, копни кто глубже в генеалогическое древо Джареда, отыщет там немало пороков, которые не ограничатся одним лишь обжорством, похотью, ленью, неадекватностью, бешенством… ну, продолжать можно бесконечно. К тому же, где-то там затерялся как минимум один снежный человек и один горный тролль. Почему Дженсен единственный, кто видит истинную сущность Джареда Падалеки, он не знает. Но это охренеть, как раздражает.

Видите ли, в чем дело, Дженсен довольно давно знаком с Джаредом Падалеки. Его мама лежала в одной родильной палате с мамой брата Джареда. А когда Дженсену исполнилось шесть, они поселились на той же улице, только тремя домами дальше.

Джаред Падалеки был неотъемлемой частью его детства, и частью невозможно приставучей! Ему всегда хотелось играть с Джеффом и Дженсеном, хотя они явно были не в восторге от компании малыша, который в то время еще пешком под стол ходил. А вскоре Джаред превратился в мелкого проныру, сующего нос не в свои дела. И начал волочиться за ними, уже подростками, и угрожать настучать родителям обо всех проделках, если не купят ему мороженое.

К счастью, когда они отправились в колледж, Джаред остался дома. Но стоило Дженсену вернуться на каникулы, Джаред был тут как тут. И с каждым приездом его было не узнать – парень, как на дрожжах рос. Перемены, которые произошли с ним, были просто немыслимыми, и понадобилось немало времени, чтобы научиться справляться со ставшими чересчур длинными руками-ногами. Уж Дженсен это знал не понаслышке, потому что Джаред то и дело норовил в него врезаться. Как же это выводило. Спасибо, конечно, но Дженсену меньше всего хотелось быть застигнутым врасплох шестифутовым мускулистым Джаредом Падалеки.

А уж привычка того использовать свой щенячий взгляд даже когда он стал подростком, была совершеннейшей глупостью. Он больше не был ребенком, и, серьезно, какой взрослый выглядел бы мило, надувшись, как побитая собачонка?

Когда Джаред поступил в колледж, они перестали видеться так часто. Просто не пересекались. За исключением разве что случайных встреч на Рождество и в День Благодарения.

В колледж Джаред ворвался так же, как делал все в своей жизни: шумно, с размахом, объяв каждую предложенную ему возможность. Это, по-видимому, означало, что вместе с тем он раскрыл в себе разные стороны собственной сексуальности. И Дженсен чуть индейкой не подавился, когда в свои первые рождественские каникулы Джаред обыденно упомянул, что теперь у него есть бойфренд. Он попытался вовлечь Дженсена в разговор о ДОК*, АГГ** и ЛГБТ-сообществе***, после чего у Дженсена голова пошла кругом от всех сокращений, которыми разбрасывался Джаред. То, что Дженсену довелось родиться геем, совсем не означало, что он был одним из этих гей-активистов.

Дженсен, между прочим, человек скрытный, и совсем не горит желанием оповещать других о цвете собственных трусов. И не бегает он направо и налево, крича о своей ориентации. В отличие от Джареда-блядского-Падалеки, который в эту самую минуту демонстрирует миру свои черные боксеры-брифы. 

И это, чтоб вы знали, совсем не отвлекает Дженсена. Нет у него никаких проблем с тем, что Джаред все такой же невыносимый мудак. И вот совершенно Дженсена не интересует соблазнительно выглядывающий из-за пояса джинсов кусочек темной ткани.

Нет, у Дженсена лишь одна проблема – он хочет быть самым лучшим дядей своему племяннику. К сожалению, Джаред преследует ту же цель в отношении своей племянницы. И раз уж победитель в «Весеннем конкурсе на лучшее печенье» может быть лишь один, значит, Джаред с Дженсеном по разные стороны баррикад. 

Дженсен выложился на все сто, и вместе с Диланом они испекли партию совершенного клубнично-фисташкового печенья по рецепту своей бабули. Печенье сладкое, без сахара, перебивающего все остальные вкусы, хрустящее снаружи, идеально мягкое внутри, и в целом, просто изумительно вкусное.

Джаред же, этот богохульник, принес тройное шоколадное печенье. Вместе с племянницей они посыпали черные комочки разноцветной присыпкой. Серьезно… шоколадное печенье? Как креативно. Неа!

Остальные участники не представляют собой никакой угрозы. Каждый мог попробовать печенье других, и Дженсен перепробовал их все. Ничто и близко не стояло по сравнению с их маленьким шедевром.

Ну, он попробовал все, кроме печенья Джареда Падалеки. Оставил его напоследок. Было б там, чего бояться, ведь такой хаотичный, неуклюжий и неаккуратный тип, как Джаред Падалеки, просто не может быть достойным пекарем.

Он медленно идет к столу Джареда и Лии. К этой шаткой деревянной хреновине без скатерти или салфеток, лишь большое блюдо с горкой печенья. 

— Дженсен, — дружелюбным тоном приветствует его Джаред.

Дело в том, что в окружении других людей, Джаред всегда дружелюбен. Но стоит им остаться наедине, как он позволяет себе бросаться ехидными замечаниями, расспрашивать о бойфрендах, с которыми, он знает, Дженсен больше не встречается, или комментирует его новую стрижку. И все это с притаившимися во взгляде смешинками на своем слишком симпатичном лице. 

— Джаред, — Дженсен все-таки сдерживается от презрительного тона, но не думает, что смог сделать то же самое со своим взглядом, когда увидел печенье.

— Тройное шоколадное. Как... оригинально.

— О, да, — звонко соглашается Лиа. — Мы использовали по-настоящему особенный, суперсекретный ингредиент, так что это лучшее печенье в мире!

Дженсен улыбается маленькой девочке и на секунду чувствует себя ужасно. Грубить малышке в его планы не входило. Вот только Джаред выглядит таким самодовольным, будто бы он исключительный! Но раз уж на то пошло, в Джареде Падалеки или его гребаном росте нет совершенно ничего исключительного.

Джаред выходит из-за стола и подходит вплотную, чтобы разница в росте стала заметнее. Дженсена бесит то, что ему приходится задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть на этого студентика.

— Ага, — говорит Джаред с мягкой ленцой в голосе, совершенно неприемлемой для детского конкурса выпечки. Но у Джареда всегда были с этим проблемы, неудивительно, что сегодняшний день не стал исключением.

— А еще дети его обожают. Чего не скажешь о клубнично-фисташковом печенье. Но, уверен, оно очень полезно.

Дженсен щурится в ответ: 

— Не богохульствуй. Если оно приготовлено из более здоровых продуктов, чем твои диабетобомбы, это еще не значит, что оно невкусное.

— Диабетобомбы? Это печенье, мать... терь пресвятая богородица, в нем может быть немного сахара! Нужно есть не больше пары штук, так что допустимо, чтобы они были немного нездоровыми.

Дженсен не может удержаться от смеха:

— Говорит парень, который за два дня до Рождества смел мамины запасы печенья подчистую.

Щеки Джареда становятся пунцовыми, а его глаза сужаются. И, честно, эти глаза такие же невыносимые, как и все в нем. Дженсен годами пытался определить их цвет, и каждый раз, стоило ему решить, что вот оно, они менялись снова. Как гиперактивный малыш, объевшийся сладкого, глаза Джареда не в состоянии остановиться и не меняться в цвете даже две долбаные секунды.

— Мне было девять! — огрызается Джаред, и теперь в его голосе слышится злость.

Дженсен смеряет его презрительным взглядом.

— Не то, чтобы твои привычки в еде поменялись, Йети.

Глаза Джареда сужаются еще сильнее, а его лоб олицетворяет собой горный пейзаж сердитых складок. И Дженсен честно не знает, почему продолжает цеплять Джареда. Разве что это весело и хорошо. Месть за все те разы, когда Джаред до белого каления его доводил, бросал неприличные комментарии или являлся причиной дженсенова невольного стояка, когда настойчиво бегал перед ним без рубашки в летние каникулы.

Сердитый Джаред, это еще и напряженный Джаред, и Дженсен не может удержаться, жадно всматриваясь в каждую черточку. Взгляд скользит по джаредовым накачанным бицепсам, натягивающим ткань несчастной футболки так, словно она вот-вот порвется; по рифленым мышцам его живота под облегающей, словно вторая кожа, материей. 

Блуждает по рукам с красивым, честно заработанным загаром, широким запястьям, сильным и жилистым, а затем ощупывает взглядом большие ладони с длинными пальцами. Пальцами, которые могут делать, что угодно, достать до чего угодно. Джаред учится на инженерном, в конце-то концов, уж он-то знает, что делать со своими руками. С этими большими, большими руками, такими...

Джаред вытягивает из морока своим голосом:

— ...маленькая принцесска. — Дженсен подозревает, что пропустил первую часть монолога мимо ушей. Черт бы побрал Джареда Падалеки и его огроменное тело!

— Нет, я серьезно, количество кроличьей еды, которую ты потребляешь, просто курам на смех.

Ох, теперь Джаред наезжает на пищевые пристрастия Дженсена? Будто бы Дженсен виноват, что у него нет такого аномального метаболизма, как у Джареда.

— Я ем здоровую еду, — сообщает ему Дженсен, стараясь держаться спокойно. — Потому что не хочу умереть от сердечного приступа в сорок шесть.

Джаред запускает ладонь в волосы и возмущенно выдыхает: 

— Господи, Дженсен, почему ты не можешь просто расслабиться? У тебя прямо шило в жопе!

— Джаред, следи за языком! Здесь дети.

Глаза Джареда расширяются в притворном ужасе:

— Правда? А я и не в курсе.

— Очевидно, — рычит Дженсен, — Иначе ты бы хотя бы попытался следить за языком!

— Ох, потому что я сказал «жопа»? — спрашивает Джаред и поворачивается к своей племяннице. — Лиа, ты знаешь, что это значит?

Малышка искренне кивает.

— Это плохое слово для «попы». Тебе не стоит так говорить. Почему ты так сказал, дядя Джей?

Джаред смотрит на нее торжествующе. 

— Потому что, когда у кого-то шило в жопе, как у нашего Дженсена, тогда можно так сказать.

Лиа пытается заглянуть Дженсену за спину.

— Я ничего не вижу, — шепчет она Джареду, и Дженсен вот-вот взорвется.

— Джаред...

— Ну, — продолжает Джаред, как он думает, хорошим поучающим тоном. — Иногда оно так глубоко, что и не увидишь.

— Джаред! — Дженсен просто поверить в это не может.

— О, — говорит Лиа. — А это больно? — спрашивает она Дженсена.

Прежде чем ему выдается шанс ответить, Джаред говорит:

— Не очень, — и смотрит хитро, словно знает, как сильно Дженсену хочется чего-то длинного и твердого в собственной заднице. Он одновременно зол и возбужден, но, когда Джаред продолжает, злость все-таки берет верх. 

— Но это делает людей очень недружелюбными и с ними совсем не весело играть.

— Правда? — спрашивает Лиа, явно глубоко задумавшись. — Но, дядя Джей, вчера, когда мы играли во дворе, дядя Чад сказал, что ты бы хотел поиграться в ковбоев и индейцев с Дже...

— Лиа, что я тебе говорил? — перебивает ее Джаред, и что это, паника в его голосе? — Никогда не повторяй то, что говорит дядя Чад.

— Точно, — кивает Лиа, — Потому что он «неплиличный».

— Правильно, — говорит Джаред, и Дженсен должен это прекратить до того, как не станет еще хуже. 

Быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, он подмечает, что миссис Родс стоит у соседнего стола.

— О, Лиа, смотри, миссис Родс. Она уже рассказала тебе о своих новых котятах? — показывает на соседей своих родителей Дженсен.

Глаза Лии загораются:

— Котятах? — даже не взглянув на Джареда, она подрывается к их соседке, и Дженсен хватает Джареда за руку и утаскивает подальше от конкурсной площадки. Они на окраине крохотного парка позади школы. Дженсен продирается через кусты и заходит за практически полностью укрытый листьями пикап садовника.

— О чем, мать твою, ты думал? — шипит он на Джареда в попытке быть как можно тише.

— Ну, очевидно, я не думал, — ощеривается тот и выдергивает свою руку из хватки Дженсена. — Тебе лучше знать, это ведь ты всегда говоришь, какой я импульсивный и тупой.

— Ну, так и есть.

Джаред отступает на шаг и смотрит на Дженсена с такой яростью, что аж ноздри раздуваются:

— Ты еще ничего не видел.

Дженсен фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди. Взгляд Джареда чувствуется тяжелым, лишающим воли грузом на теле, и Дженсен изо всех сил старается сбросить с себя это ощущение.

— Сомневаюсь. Я был свидетелем сотни глупостей в твоем исполнении. Давай-ка вспомним несчастный случай с домиком на дереве, когда тебе было восемь? А в восьмом классе ты попал в больницу, когда думал, что стал новым Джонни Ноксвиллом. Это я еще молчу про ту ночь, когда вы напару с Чадом нажрались в жопу, и ты чуть не свалился с балкона Криса. Это было, мягко говоря, неумно. О, чуть не забыл! Тот раз, когда ты думал, что сможешь сделать двойное сальто назад, прыгнув с дерева в наш бассейн, сломал руку и чуть не убился? Это тоже я бы назвал весьма глупым!

Дженсен злится от одних лишь воспоминаний об этом, обо всех тех случаях, когда Джаред получал травмы лишь потому, что ему не хватало мозгов подумать, прежде чем что-то сделать. Подумать и оценить опасность своих идиотских затей по достоинству. 

Джаред делает шаг ближе, слишком близко, и смотрит на Дженсена:

— Это еще были цветочки. Но я покажу тебе глупость, настоящую глупость...

Джаред хватает Дженсена за шею, надежно фиксируя в руках. Лицо его опасно близко, во взгляде читается вызов... И целует. Жестко, настойчиво, так, что у Дженсена дыхание перехватывает. Язык бесцеремонно вторгается в его рот, и у Дженсена голова идет кругом от демонстрации альфа-замашек все того же неуклюжего и неловкого Джареда. И чтобы не упасть на вмиг ставших ватными ногах, Дженсен старается зацепиться за слишком широкие плечи.

Он плывет от ощущений, потому что Джаред, надоедливый, дерзкий, немыслимо горячий Джаред, его целует. Дженсен понятия не имеет, что вдруг на него нашло, но при всем желании, это последнее, что его волнует в данный момент. Если вот так вот можно заполучить себе Джареда, он его получит. 

Джаред отстраняется и смотрит на Дженсена широко распахнутыми глазами:

— Видишь? Глупость.

— Действительно, — отвечает Дженсен, и больше всего на свете ему хочется снова почувствовать прижимающееся к нему тело Джареда. А какой самый действенный способ развести Падалеки на что-то? Брось ему вызов! — Тем более, ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я научил тебя целоваться, в этом все дело?

Щеки Джареда вспыхивают:

— Пошел нахуй. Хотя, если подумать, парень, который ходит по рукам, как ты, может и знает парочку штучек, которых не знаю я. 

— Ты зовешь меня шлюхой, Падалеки?

Джаред склоняет голову набок и подходит ближе:

— Не я, а твой необъятный список бывших бойфрендов, Эклз. Джастин, Майкл, а еще был тот воображала-юрист и вечно укуренный музыкант и...

Дженсен целует его, чтобы заткнуть этот болтливый рот. Джаред беспомощно фыркает ему в губы, но отвечает, сильные руки стискивают бедра. С ума сойти, какими большими и горячими они ощущаются. А когда ладони Джареда блуждают, очерчивая изгиб ягодиц, едва сжимая прежде, чем обхватить своими длинными пальцами и крепко смять, по позвоночнику Дженсена бегут мурашки. Шутка ли, он в секунду переходит из состояния едва возбужденного в полную боевую готовность. 

Джаред притягивает его ближе, и Дженсен послушно поддается и мелко дрожит, когда чувствует его стояк. Члены трутся друг о друга через слои джинсы, но Дженсен все равно чувствует размер и длину. Срань же господня, Джаред просто огромный. Да, он высокий, но это еще не означало, что он будет пропорциональным. У многих высоких парней члены обычного размера, но, конечно же, Джареду на роду было написано быть большим везде. 

Он не может сдержать смешок от своих мыслей, и Джаред отстраняется, чтобы спуститься губами на шею Дженсена.

— Все еще думаешь, что мне не помешает пару уроков. Посмотрим, что ты на это скажешь, а?

Джаред с пылом атакует его шею, кусает и вылизывает, царапает зубами, следуя за линией сонной артерии, где пульс бьется, как сумасшедший.

— Ну, ты молод, у тебя еще есть время научиться, — едва выдавливает он, провоцируя, даже если Джаред полностью заблуждается. 

— Ты будешь меня учить, старикан? Тогда скажи, что тебе нравится, — судорожно выдыхает Джаред, кусая его снова, заставив Дженсена застонать и запрокинуть голову назад. Одна из огроменных лапищ хватает его за шею, чтобы удержать на месте, и Дженсен позволяет своим рукам бездумно блуждать по телу Джареда.Ощутить, как его сильные мышцы перекатываются под ладонями, как они напрягаются и расслабляются. 

Он обтирается о твердую грудь Джареда, буквально вплавляясь в него в попытке догнаться ощущениями. Но этого так мало! Джаред стонет ему в шею и вдруг спотыкается, утягивая за собой. Они врезаются в крыло пикапа, но не отрываются друг от друга ни на секунду. Словно на хвосте у них стая адских гончих. Джаред старается доказать Дженсену, что может, а Дженсен хрена с два даст себя обставить в этой схватке. Хотя он понятия не имеет, за что, собственно, они сражаются.

Джаред запускает руку Дженсену за пояс джинсов, ладонь оглаживает обнаженную кожу ягодиц, и Дженсен стонет «да», даже не зная, на что соглашается. Его собственная рука вцепляется в джинсы Джареда, яростно расстегивая пуговицу и молнию.

Джаред перехватывает его ладонь и, тяжело дыша, опускает взгляд: 

— Смазка есть?

— Что? — Вопрос настолько нелепый, что мигом отрезвляет и заставляет Дженсена остановиться. — Я похож на человека, который бы притащил смазку на конкурс печенья своего племянника?

— Ну, мы уже выяснили, что прошлое у тебя было распутным, и раз уж именно ты стонешь, как течная сучка...

— Течная су... Ты, блядь, издеваешься, Падалеки? Я тебе покажу течную сучку!

Дженсен опускается на колени и полностью высвобождает член Джареда из штанов. Он игнорирует то, как наполняется слюной рот от одного лишь вида – ближе Джаред даже больше, чем он думал. Поэтому он, не теряя времени, заглатывает его как можно глубже.

— Ебаный ж ты пиздец! 

Дженсен уверен, что все собравшиеся на конкурс люди слышали этот вопль, и даже несмотря на то, что он очень доволен подобной реакцией, Джареду нельзя быть таким громким. 

Он снимается с члена Джареда, потому что говорить с набитым ртом, вообще-то неприлично.

— Знаю, я хорош, но, если не хочешь зрителей-пятилеток, будь потише.

— Блядь, сам попробуй потише, когда твоя главная фант...

Дженсен берет член Джареда в рот снова, и что бы тот ни хотел сказать, мысль с тяжелым стоном умирает на губах. Дженсену не жаль, у него нет ни малейшего желания слушать новые оскорбления, которыми так щедро разбрасывается Джаред. Прямо сейчас он лишь хочет насладиться его членом и заставить потерять голову.

Получить от Джареда карт-бланш на ближайшие лет двадцать. Дело не в том, что член Джареда такой красивый, что Дженсен мог бы провести остаток жизни, поклоняясь ему. И даже не в том, что звуки, которые доносятся из прикрытого рукой рта Джареда такие охуенно сладкие, что Дженсен никак не может ими насытиться. И совсем не в том, что все это заставляет член Дженсена стать еще тверже, чем прежде. Потечь до того, как его успели коснуться. И вот уж точно не в том, что стоять на коленях за пикапом садовника у начальной школы перед Джаредом-ебаным-Падалеки окажется самым охренительно сексуальным событием в его жизни.

Джаред опускает ладонь ему на голову, но не подталкивает, просто пропускает волосы Дженсена между пальцами и гладит щеку. 

Дженсен наконец-то находит в себе силы сконцентрироваться на том, что там сверху лопочет Джаред. 

— ...красивый, какой же ты, блядь, красивый. Никогда... быть не может, нужно было запретить выглядеть вот так, и боже-блядь-черт, посмотри только на свой рот, свой охуенный рот, Джен, лучше, чем я мог представить.

Джаред смотрит на него – глаза темные и затянутые поволокой, пялится подобострастно, словно увидел второе пришествие. И до Дженсена, наконец, доходит, в чем тут дело. В чем было дело все эти годы, с того момента, как Джареду стукнуло пятнадцать хрéновых лет. 

Стоять на коленях с членом парня во рту – не самое подходящее время для прозрения, меняющего жизнь.

Едва не подавившись, Дженсен с сожалением выпускает член Джареда изо рта. И вскочив на ноги, запускает обе ладони в его волосы, снова прижимаясь своими губами к его. Он вкладывает в поцелуй все свои чувства, потому что теперь Дженсен знает, что Джаред его хочет, очень-очень его хочет. 

Джаред кажется слегка сбитым с толку, и Дженсену приходится сильно задрать голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Джаред всегда схватывал на лету, поэтому после секундного раздумья он сжимает бедра Дженсена и отвечает на поцелуй.

Они целуются, словно изголодавшиеся, словно всю жизнь только этого и ждали (в каком-то смысле так оно и было). Грязно и влажно, зубы стукаются, а пальцы погружаются глубже в плоть, но это восхитительно.

Джаред стонет в его рот, и Дженсену хочется слушать и слушать эти звуки. Он спускается губами вниз по шее Джареда и довольно быстро находит сладкое местечко, которое сводит Джареда с ума. 

— Ох, пожалуйста, блядь, Джен, это... о, господи, что ж ты со мной делаешь?

— Покажу тебе звезды, — бормочет Дженсен в шею Джареду, и ему жаль, что здесь нет большой кровати, на которой он мог бы разложить Джареда, связать и вдоволь наиграться с этим восхитительным телом.

Потому что сейчас, когда он так близко, он чувствует, как все эти мышцы перекатываются под ладонями, мощная грудь прижата к его собственной, а сильные руки Джареда оказываются такими же талантливыми, как он и думал. Они сжимают Дженсена идеально, спускаются к заднице, и его пальцы в самом деле достаточно длинные, чтобы погрузиться в расселину даже через джинсы. 

— Раздеться, нужно раздеться. — Это единственное, что имеет смысл для Дженсена, потому что ему просто необходимо почувствовать руки Джареда на своей коже, необходимо, чтобы его трогали и крепко сжимали.

Джаред коротко хмыкает и запускает ладонь ему под футболку. Он наклоняется, чтобы в свою очередь укусить дженсенову шею. Дрожь пробивает позвоночник, влажный жар джаредова рта скользит по пульсу, а зубы царапают слишком чувствительную кожу. 

— Нельзя, не здесь, — от дыхания на своей коже, у Дженсена мурашки по телу бегут. — Но...

— Да? — он поднимает взгляд на Джареда и видит, что тот колеблется. Ну что на это раз? 

— Я хочу, — нарушает тишину Джаред и облизывает губы, грудь тяжело вздымается, словно он пробежал марафон. Он ищет в лице Дженсена что-то, и Дженсен вдруг понимает, что откровение снизошло на него одного. Джаред, скорее всего, по-прежнему захвачен этим эпичным в-стадии-отрицания-люблю-ненавижу чувством, которое они делили между собой последние десять лет. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Джей, скажи мне.

Глаза Джареда расширяются на мгновение:

— Хочу тебя выебать, — говорит он так, словно в омут с головой бросается.

— Слава яйцам, — Дженсен думал, что никогда не услышит этих слов. А теперь, когда все же слышит, не может дождаться, когда это произойдет.

Джинсы Джареда очень кстати расстегнуты, и Дженсен с секунду прикидывает, как бы быстрее расстегнуть собственные, пока Падалеки просто стоит рядом и пялится на него в полном неверии.

Дженсен фыркает и разворачивается: 

— Если ты на полном серьезе решил, что кто-то с функционирующим членом смог бы тебе отказать, значит, в детстве ты ударялся головой намного чаще, чем я думал.

Глаза Джареда сужаются, и он бросает на Дженсена тяжелый взгляд. Мгновение спустя он вжимает Дженсена в бок пикапа, навалившись на него всеми своими шестью футами и четырьмя дюймами.

— Это серьезно был комплимент? — спрашивает Джаред, и в голосе его слышится что-то вроде удивления, хотя он старается звучать саркастично. 

Дженсен фыркает:

— Не напрашивайся, тебе не идет.

Он спускает свои джинсы и с удовлетворением слышит за спиной резкий выдох. Он знает, что у него шикарная задница. Но получить очередное этому подтверждение никогда не помешает. 

— Срань господня, ты вообще настоящий? — тихо шепчет Джаред.

Дженсен догадывается, что сказанное не предназначалось для его ушей. Но что поделать? Он все равно услышал. 

— Можешь пускать слюни, сколько влезет, но давай попозже. Сейчас нам действительно нужно поскорее начать это шоу, пока кто-то не пошел нас искать.

— Ага, это... ага, — за спиной слышится возня и то, как Джаред плюет себе на руку. И вскоре Дженсен чувствует, как влажный палец толкается внутрь.

Неидеальный и уж точно не самый любимый способ Дженсена заняться сексом. Но Джаред наконец-то внутри него, осторожный и настойчивый, поэтому Дженсен делает глубокий вдох и заставляет себя расслабиться. Он не шутил, когда говорил, что не хочет попасться.

Джаред наклоняется и накрывает губами его шею. Дженсен в свою очередь надрачивает свой член в попытке хоть как-то высвободить напряжение.

Второй палец прибавляется к первому, но Джаред по-прежнему никуда не спешит.

— Ну же, поторапливайся, — шипит Дженсен и заглядывает через плечо на Джареда. На лице у того полная сосредоточенность, крохотные капли пота собираются по линии роста волос и скатываются на шею. Дженсену хочется слизать их все. 

— Да, — голос Джареда севший и напряженный.

Он опускается за быстрым и грязным поцелуем, оставляя Дженсена задыхаться, когда отстраняется и достает бумажник из кармана джинсов. Они висят опасно низко на бедрах, молния расстегнута, член крепко стоит, возбужденный, текущий, и весь такой красивый. В поле зрения Дженсена попадают руки Джареда, быстро раскатывающие презерватив по члену и решительно направляющие его в задницу Дженсена.

Дженсен с готовностью опирается на пикап, и выпускает сдерживаемое дыхание, когда чувствует, как Джаред толкается внутрь.

Идет тяжело, потому что Джаред действительно охуенно большой, но Дженсену он нравится, более того – он обожает его! А уж рычание, которое выпускает Джаред, и само по себе было бы удовлетворяющим. Но еще есть давление, и сопротивление, и теплое тело Джареда на его спине, его бедра на дженсеновой заднице и горячее дыхание на его шее. Так что все это охренеть как близко к совершенству.

— Ох, пресвятой малыш Иисус, спасибо. Спасибо тебе, блядь, большое.

Несмотря на удовольствие, Дженсен не удерживается от смешка. Даже вытрахивая из Дженсена все мозги, Джаред остается все таким же умильным придурком. 

— Я оценил, нет, правда, но блядь же, Джаред, пожалуйста, двигайся. 

Он ведет задницей, толком не в состоянии пошевелиться, потому что Джаред вдавливает его в крыло пикапа. 

— Да. Двигаться. Точно. — Выдыхает Джаред дрогнувшим голосом. 

Он тянет назад, практически выходя из него, а затем толкается снова. И останавливается. Дженсену хочется снова вывести его из себя, но затем он слышит, как Джаред делает глубокий вдох, словно готовится к чему-то. А в следующее мгновение Дженсена швыряют в пикап, и член Джареда раздирает его надвое.

— Твою ж мать!

Дженсену хочется добавить что-то еще, но Джаред снова двигается, трахает Дженсена сильно и быстро, используя по полной все свои внушительные мускулы, и Дженсен на какое-то время забывает, как говорить. У него тут трах всей жизни, ведь, несмотря на то, что опыт у него немалый, подобное он не испытывал никогда.

Дженсен дуреет от того, как идеально Джаред двигается. И он понятия не имеет, как умудряется вовремя толкаться в ответ. Но как-то все же умудряется. Это волшебно. Не идеально, но многообещающе, горячо и страстно. Он привыкает к размеру Джареда довольно быстро. А, может, просто жжение смешано с удовольствием в настолько совершенной пропорции, что ему все равно.

Джаред старается быть тихим, но попытка с треском проваливается. Дженсен кусает собственное предплечье, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить рвущиеся стоны.

— Блядь, Джен, не могу… не продержусь, черт, ты такой… Джаред не заканчивает то, что собирался сказать, но Дженсен понимает и без слов.

Толчки Джареда становятся чаще, пальцы впиваются в бедра Дженсена сильнее, болезненно в этот раз, и Дженсен понимает, что он близок. Отлично, потому что Дженсен сам чувствует, что скоро взорвется.

Он оборачивает ладонь вокруг своего болезненно набухшего члена и дрочит себе. А когда к руке Дженсена присоединяется джаредова, его уносит. Оргазм прошивает его, десять лет нереализованного сексуального напряжения перетекают через тело прямиком в член. Джаред почти сразу следует за ним, заглушая свой стон тем, что впивается зубами в шею Дженсена. Это вроде как больно, но Дженсену вроде как наплевать.

Его пост-оргазменное блаженство нагло прерывается раздающимся вдали звуком микрофона.

— Черт, они объявляют победителей. Нужно возвращаться!

— Дерьмо, — выдыхает Джаред и быстро из него выходит.

Дженсен вздрагивает – завтра у него будет так все болеть, но он натягивает трусы и быстро застегивает джинсы. И, обернувшись, видит, что Джаред делает то же самое.

— Куда ты дел резинку? — спрашивает Дженсен. Джаред краснеет и указывает на ширинку.

— Если они найдут использованный презерватив на территории школы...

Дженсен понимает, но «фу» за оставленный на члене полный презик.

Джаред корчит ему рожу, поправляет джинсы и хватает Дженсена за руку.

— Идем.

Они пробираются через кусты, а после разделяются. Дженсен игнорирует понимающую ухмылку миссис Родс, и чуть не бежит к своему столу, когда видит, что Дилан сидит рядом с Лией на земле, изучая что-то, что скорее всего является большим жуком. Он обожает своего племянника, но есть вещи, в которые ему не следует лезть, поэтому он просто подходит к ним и треплет Дилана по волосам. 

Дилан поднимает на него взгляд: 

— Думаю, Лиа должна победить. У них потрясное печенье.

Джаред оглядывается на него и ухмыляется. 

— Потрясней некуда, — Дженсен едва сдерживает улыбку и закатывает глаза.

Они смотрят на маленькую сцену, где директор Феррис широко улыбается детям и говорит:

— А сейчас хочу с гордостью объявить, что соревнование в этом году было крайне непростым, и конкурсанты буквально в спину друг другу дышали.

Джаред придвигается, чтобы встать позади Дженсена, и наклоняется вперед.

— Крайне непростым, — говорит он, и в этот раз в ухмылке расплывается Дженсен.

— В спину дышали, — отвечает он, и Джаред давится воздухом за его спиной.

— Гонка была достойной, — продолжает директор Феррис, — И выбрать победителя было очень непросто.

— Я бы назвал это ничьей, — шепчет Джаред в шею Дженсену. И если бы у него не было такого фантастического оргазма пять минут назад, у него бы снова встал. А пока он делает шаг назад и вжимается ягодицами в пах Джареда.

— Фу, — произносит Джаред, но не отстраняется. Дженсен начинает смеяться, но мигом замолкает, стоит Джареду засунуть руку в задний карман его джинсов и смять ягодицу. — Помни о детях, Дженсен.

— Но стоило нам распробовать, как сразу стало ясно, кто должен стать победителем, — поясняет директор Феррис.

Дженсен тянет руку, чтобы взять член Джареда в ладонь. 

— Я тоже, — говорит он, и Джаред раскашливается, когда директор Феррис объявляет Лию и ее дядю Джареда победителями.

Если уж начистоту, Дженсен не удивлен. А когда Лиа и Дилан подпрыгивают, берутся за руки и начинают счастливо скакать, он даже не разочарован. Он оглаживает член Джареда еще раз и говорит:

— Иди и возьми свой приз, Йети.

Джаред отстраняется и одаряет Дженсена пошлой ухмылочкой прежде, чем взять Лию за руку и отвести на сцену. 

— Я свой приз уже взял, — подмигивает он.

Дженсен смеется и наблюдает за джаредовой красивой задницей, пока тот продирается через толпу. 

Позже они сидят все вместе за одним из маленьких столиков и доедают остатки печенья. Печенье Лии и Джареда действительно очень вкусное, и Дженсен разрешает себе съесть целых пять штук. Джаред смотрит на него с наигранным удивлением, но Дженсен лишь подмигивает в ответ.

— Просто позанимаюсь подольше.

— На шведской стенке, — восторженно предлагает Дилан, и Дженсен бросает на Джареда взгляд из-под ресниц. — О, да. На моей собственной шведской стенке.

— Дженсен, тебе нужно взять дядю Джея с собой, — говорит ему Лиа, — Он тоже ест слишком много печенья.

— Обязательно, — говорит Дженсен, и они оба знают, что речь совсем не о печенье.

Особенно, когда Лиа добавляет:

— Он всегда такой, когда возвращается домой. Дядя Чад говорит, это его «мороженое несбывшихся надежд», потому что ты ему не даешь, хотя я и не знаю, чего ты ему не даешь. А ты?

Миссис Родс распрыскивает содовую, которую только что пила, на стол, и все взрослые выглядят возмущенными. Джаред краснеет как рак, а Дженсен лишь ухмыляется. 

— Знаю, ага. Не переживай, я прослежу, чтобы теперь у него это было. Много-много.

______________________________________  
_* ДОК – «День Освобождения Кристофер-стрит». Кристофер-стрит является одним из символов борьбы за права геев и лесбиянок. На этой улице находится здание известного бара Стоунволл-инн, возле которого в июне 1969 года произошло стоунволлское восстание. Марш в «День освобождения Кристофер-стрит» впервые был проведен через год после тех событий, положив начало международной традиции проводить в конце июня гей-парады._  
** АГГ – «Альянсы геев и гетеросексуалов». Независимые от государства и школьных администраций студенческие организации, распространённые в некоторых школах, колледжах и университетах США и Канады. Их заявленной целью является обеспечение безопасной, дружественной и толерантной атмосферы для лесбиянок, геев, бисексуалов, транссексуалов и их гетеросексуальных друзей и союзников.  
*** ЛГБТ-сообщество – «Сообщество лесбиянок, геев, бисексуалов и трансгендеров». Оно состоит из различных групп общения, общин, субкультурных течений, гей-кварталов и ЛГБТ-организаций. Сформированное ЛГБТ-сообщество заложило основу движения за права человека в отношении ЛГБТ-людей.


End file.
